Together
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: FAME...Eleven years later...Chapter 3 is up, It's time for Doris
1. Default Chapter

****

June 14th, 1995

Doris took a few steps onto her front porch. Her hand instinctively caressed the swell of her pregnant stomach. The night was so beautiful, she couldn't help to drift off into thoughts. She thought about the times in her life she was the happiest. Two being the birth of her other children. One being her wedding day. The last being her high school experience. God, eleven years certainly made people change.

For her when she graduated, she had a very hard time. Ralph's life was going down hill, so she dedicated all her time to get cleaned up. After a year, Ralph was off of everything that was dragging his life down. Doris couldn't be more happy. He proposed to her the night he got out of rehab. It was a quick engagement because Doris found herself pregnant and in mid-1986, She gave birth to Dominique Alexandra. She and Ralph couldn't have been happier. Five years later, They had a son Fredrick Manuel and now they were expecting another baby.

Their careers had a slow start. Doris joined a local acting troop when a director saw her and cast her in his play _Love of the Fire_. It was that role that got her on Broadway and known around the country as an amazing actress. Since then she had been in a handful of Broadway shows and was even nominated for a Tony once. Now, She was waiting for this pregnancy to be over with because she had been cast as Janet Weiss in The Rocky Horror Picture Show which she was excited about. They were holding a place for her.

As for Ralph, the career of a comedian is a hard thing to have sometimes. The first five years he was out of rehab, he bounced around bars making change. He was getting tired of that scene so with the help of his wife, Ralph started a comedy troop. He took young comedians taught and trained them. They did improv at local spots and the troop was a hit. Because of that, Ralph was able to be on a few episodes of Saturday Night live, any comedians dream.

Doris thought about Montgomery. He himself had found a lot of joy and misery the past eleven years. The first bought of joy he received was when he met Phillip Knight. That man taught Montgomery what love was and how to love. Doris never saw such happiness on that man's face before. When she attended their civil union in 1988, she thought Montgomery was going to faint with happiness. The couple was lucky enough to adopt two gorgeous girls, Mei and Leigh. The tragedy hit a year after Leigh came into their lives, Phillip was diagnosed with H.I.V. Both men were in shock. They had no idea where he got it from. Montgomery had to have a test done every few months to make sure he was still healthy. Fear over took Monte's life. Mei was now eight years old and Leigh was now four years old. He couldn't imagine his husband leaving him and their daughters. Every day, Montgomery was thankful Phillip was still alive. As for his career, Montgomery really didn't feel like being in the public eye anymore. He wanted to be behind the scenes and started working at a local high school as a music teacher. He felt more comfortable teaching other people how to sing. He didn't mind influencing people in that way.

Doris thought about Leroy. God, he was such a trouble maker in high school. Him and Hilary were in the news so much it was hard to forget about him. Both he and Hilary joined the New York ballet Company and the two of them put on the most beautiful show. Doris cried when she watched them. It was as if their bodies were made for each other. She saw them with other partners, but the chemistry between them was too strong to ignore. Hilary and Leroy got married in 1989. In the fall of 1994, They welcomed twin boys, Logan and Chase

Doris sat down on the porch swing listening to the music the was coming from her house. A small smile came across her face. That was one of Bruno's songs. When he graduated, He took Coco with him to Los Angeles. He was determined to make something of himself and so was Coco. The two of them got a tiny apartment over a music studio. Bruno weaseled his way into it and soon found himself creating music for cartoon series. Only a year after they arrived in LA, Coco and Bruno found themselves pregnant. While Coco was recording her first album with Bruno, She went into labour with Elena. They did love each other but they couldn't bring themselves to get married.

Coco didn't expect her first album to do well when it was released, but it did amazingly well and entered the chart as number fourteen. Bruno was happy his work was being acknowledged as well. When Coco became pregnant with their second daughter, Giana, they decided to move back to New York. The fakeness of LA were getting to the both of them and they missed their home town. They bought a house just outside the city and Bruno bought his own music studio, Papa Daddy Productions. As of now, Bruno had produced a dozen top selling CD's, three being award winning CD's. He didn't ever expect to find a Grammy on his mantel unless it was Coco's, but now there were three of those sitting on their mantel, one of hers and two of his. Life was wonderful for them.  
"Dorie, are you ready to go?" Ralph walked out onto the porch.  
"I'm waiting for the three of you." She smiled up at him.  
"For once you're the first one done." Ralph chuckled glancing into the house, "Freddy! Dominique! Get yer butts out here."  
"I'm here!" Freddy ran out onto the porch. Doris smiled taking his hand.  
"You're very handsome son." She ran her hand over his dark curls. He flinched.  
"Not the hair!" He moaned. Doris chuckled.  
"Sorry." She said hauling her body up. Dominique slowly came outside. She flicked her red curls off her shoulders as she gave her father a look.  
"What did I do?" Ralph frowned as he walked his family to the car.

"You know what you did." Dominique said getting in and putting her head phones on. Doris chuckled softly rubbing his back.  
"She's not even a teenager yet." She said slowly easing herself into the car, "Buckle up." This was going to be a fun evening.

Doris was beginning to waddle. It was only going to get worse. She walked in behind her family into the restaurant. Hilary stood up and waved to them.  
"We're over here." She called out. Ralph waved back. Every once and awhile the class of '84 tried to get together, but it always seemed to be the same seven people. Doris didn't mind.

"Great I'm starved." Doris said going to the table.

"You don't need to eat anymore." Montgomery winked. Doris gave him a look.

"We're making the kids sit there." Coco chuckled. Doris looked at almost all of the kids sitting on a nearby table chatting away. Of course Hilary and Leroy's twins were sitting with Hilary. They were too young to be at a kids table.

"Sounds good." Ralph said sitting down at the table.

"I heard the new song, Coco." Doris said, "It's fabulous." Coco grinned brightly.

"Thanks." She said rubbing Bruno's leg. "I couldn't have done it without this man." Bruno chuckled and gave her a wink.

"Chicken sounds good doesn't it?" Hilary asked looking at Leroy. He shrugged his shoulders.

"For you maybe." His eyes scanned over the menu, "I'm thinking Steak." Hilary rolled her eyes putting a bib on Chase. Doris glanced around the table.  
"Why isn't Phil here?" She asked Montgomery. He sighed deeply.

"He's not feeling too well." He told everyone, "I made him stay home. A night without the girls screaming and me nagging him will do him good."

"We could all use a night away from you." Ralph chuckled. Montgomery rolled his eyes. Soon, the waiter came by and took all of their orders. Doris leaned closer.  
"Okay, you have a nine year old." She said to Coco, "Is Elena getting an attitude?"

"Lord." Bruno groaned loudly, "It was like over night and she went evil."

"She's not that bad." Coco said. "But yeah, her attitude is getting increasingly worse."

"Glad we don't have any girls." Leroy said. Hilary gave him a look.

"No. You'll just have twin teenage boys eating you out of house and home and getting girls pregnant." Ralph said. Hilary shivered. "Trust me. Freddy is already a ladies man."

"Mommy!" Giana cried, "Ellie is poking me." Coco gave Bruno a look as she got up.

"We're not having any more." She said going to their table.  
"I said that too." Doris said rubbing her stomach. When the food came, everyone began to talk at once. Laughter bubbled up from everyone as they told stories and jokes. It was moments like these Doris was thankful to be happy and healthy. All her friends were happy and healthy and that was one of the most important things in the world to her.


	2. Butterfly

****

June 28th, 1995

Montgomery didn't want to get up, but it was Mei's last day of school. He had to get up. He could hear the girls and Phillip moving around. Leigh ran into the bedroom and started to shake him.

"Daddy, papa is bleeding." She said. Montgomery immediately sat up with a yawn. He stared at his daughter.

"Papa is bleeding?" He asked. Leigh nodded. He groaned slightly.

"From his nose." Leigh told him. "Mei needs to go to school."

"I know, Baby." Montgomery slid out of bed and walked out of the room. Phillip has been having a lot of nose bleeds lately. He didn't like that. "Go make sure Mei is ready for school."

"Okay." Leigh ran off as Montgomery went into the bathroom. He watched Phillip pinch his nose.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Phillip groaned.

"Just another nose bleed. It's no big deal." He mumbled.

"Yes it is." Montgomery walked up to him. He reached to touch him, but Phillip pulled away.

"Don't touch me." He said.

"What?" Montgomery asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"I don't want you to catch it. Go make sure Mei is ready." Phillip said.

"Catch it? I could care less if I caught it from you. I'm your husband. It's my job to take care of you." Montgomery said.

"It's your job to take care of Mei and Leigh when I'm gone, Monty." Phillip told him. Montgomery groaned loudly.

"Don't give me that shit. You're not going to die." he said.

"You're looking at life in rose tinted glasses." Phillip said. God, Montgomery hated when he talked like that. He was doing it more and more it seemed.

"Daddy! Papa! The bus is here!" Mei yelled. Phillip gave Montgomery a look.

"Have a nice day, Princess Mei." Phillip called out.

"I will!" Mei yelled as she ran out the front door. Montgomery looked at Phillip.

"I'm going to take care of our daughter." he muttered leaving. Montgomery walked down stairs. He hated yelling at Phillip. He hated getting cross with him, but it was getting so frustrating. Phillip was already giving up on life and with an eight and four year old in the house, Montgomery couldn't allow that.

"Knock knock." Doris stood in the doorway.

"Hey." Montgomery mumbled. Doris frowned deeply walking into the house.

"It everything okay, Monty?" She asked. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood. "Are you bleeding?" Montgomery shook his head.

"No. Phillip is having another nose bleed." He said.

"Oh." Doris sat down at the kitchen table.

"How are you feeling?" He asked throwing. Doris sighed slightly.

"I wish my due date was closer." She chuckled.

"Soon enough." Montgomery said making a pot of tea.

"We still haven't come up with a name." She told him, "But I want to use Montgomery as a middle name." He groaned loudly.

"That poor child is going to get beaten up." He chuckled. Doris stuck out her tongue.

"If you want us to watch the girls so you and Phil can relax just say the word." She told her best friend. "You need couple time every once and awhile."

"Thank you." Montgomery whispered. It was nice to have such a caring friend like Doris. He knew as Phillip's health got worse he'd need Doris big time.

July 12th, 1995

Hilary slowly touched her toes. She lifted her leg up behind her and she heard her bones crack. She grunted slightly. After having the twins, Her body was a lot less limber than it used to be. She slowly stood up again, stretching her arms above her head. Leroy walked into the work out room with Logan and Chase.  
"Boys are up." he said.

"I see." Hilary said spinning towards her three favourite men. She scooped Logan up and began to spin him around the room. The baby laughed loudly.

"I think we have the next ballet dancers here." Leroy said.

"If that's what they want." Hilary sat on the floor with Logan. The baby started to crawl towards Leroy and Chase. Leroy sat down. "If they want to be something else then that's cool."

"Very cool." He said smiling at his wife. She cocked her eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing. Can't I look at you?" Leroy asked Hilary.  
"You're a pervert." She giggled laying on the floor. Leroy crawled over to her. His hand pulled her close. "See?"

"I'm not a pervert. I just want to have fun." He said. Hilary glanced at the twins.

"We had fun last night and I don't want another set of twins." She said pushing him away. Leroy sighed sitting up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothings wrong." She leaned against the wall watching Logan and Chase play in the corner.

"Something is wrong." Leroy said ,"I know my wife."

"Do you remember when those pictures were taken, Leroy?" Hilary nodded towards the pictures hanging on the wall. They all were of the major roles they've both played in their careers.

"Of course." He said.

"I haven't been in a major role in about two years now." Hilary said. Leroy sighed. He understood what was going on.

"You were pregnant. You couldn't exactly be sleeping beauty pregnant with twins." Leroy said pulling her close to him. "You had to get your body back to dancing shape. It'll happen soon."

"What if I'm over?" Hilary asked. Leroy chuckled.  
"You're not over, Hilary." He said, "Ballerinas have babies and go back to work. I think you look very slim and hot considering you had twin Johnson boys. And who cares if it was suddenly over. Look at them. Look at Chase and Logan. Would it be so horrible to be home with them and watch them grow?" Hilary look at Logan as he began to gnaw on Chase's hand.

"No. It wouldn't be that bad, but I'm a ballerina. I need to dance." Hilary said. "I want to be on that stage and float over it." Leroy nodded.

"Then let's go to an audition." He said kissing her knuckles, "Don't sit around here and do nothing. Go out there and show them your resume. I think they'd be highly impressed."

"Well, of course they would be. I'm me." Hilary turned her nose up to the ceiling with a smug grin. Leroy chuckled loudly.

"My Swam princess." He kissed her cheek. Logan and Chase both crawled over to their parents. Hilary picked Chase up and snuggled him close.

"I love you boys so very much." She whispered. It would be devastating for her career to go down the drain, but if the boys would be her only job, that'd be damn good. She wouldn't complain…Much.


	3. Today is the day

****

July 26th, 1995

Bruno walked into the house, setting the security alarm to the house and the front gate. They've had some gate crashers lately and he just didn't feel like dealing with people today.

"Daddy!!" Giana ran down the stairs and threw herself at Bruno's legs.

"Hey, Princess." He scooped the three year old up. "Where's mommy and Elena?"

"Swimming." Giana said, "See? I gota my suit on."

"I see." Bruno smiled walking out back. He looked at Coco laying on the edge of the pool. Elena was taking dives off of the diving board. "Hello Girls." Coco took her sunglasses off.

"Hey." She smiled, "We're swimming."

"I can see that." Bruno put Giana down.

"Are you going to come swimming, Daddy?" Elena asked. Bruno nodded.

"Sure. That sounds good. It's hot out." He took his shirt off. Coco smiled as she watched him. She whistled. "Oh be quiet."

"I can't admire my boyfriend?" Coco asked.

"Sure you can." he took his pants off.

"I'll admire you more later." Coco winked. Elena groaned.  
"God, that's so gross." Elena said, "Get a hotel room." Coco sat up on her elbows.

"You know what young lady? I can love your father any way I want this is our home." She said. Elena wrinkled her nose.

"Don't do it in front of me." She said, "I know where Me and Giana came from. I don't need to see where baby number three comes from." Bruno got into the water. Giana followed behind him.

"Don't start sassing me." Coco said. Bruno took Giana's hands and pulled her into the water. She floated with her floaties on.

"This is fun, Daddy." Giana said.

"I know. Soon you'll be able to swim without your floaties on." Bruno said. Giana smiled as she kicked her feet.

"I swam without my floaties when I was your age." Elena smirked.

"So, you smell." Giana stuck out her tongue. Bruno chuckled.  
"Girls, don't say hateful words." He said.

"I'm not. It's Gia." Elena frowned climbing out of the pool. "Why do you always take her side?"

"We don't take sides." Coco said, "Daddy was talking to the both of you. Don't get an attitude." Elena wrapped her towel around her.

"I hate this family." She said stalking into the house.

"What's her problem today?" Bruno asked.

"You don't want to even know." Coco muttered. Bruno nodded swimming over to her.

"Yes I do. That's why I asked." Bruno said, "Did something happen?"

"She's a female, Bruno. It's her time of month." Coco said. Bruno frowned.

"She's only nine." he said.

"Well, I was nine and so is she." Coco said, "Just give it a few days and she'll return to normal." Bruno glanced at Giana who was splashing in the water and throwing her inner tubes around the pool. His girls couldn't be hitting THAT stage already. God help him.

August 19th, 1995

Ralph sometimes had a hard time sleeping at night. He sometimes roamed the house checking on his children. He sometimes went into his office and worked on a few jokes, like tonight. There was a lot of stuff in the news that he could poke fun at.

"But what?" He mumbled. Doris walked into the office.  
"Ralph?" She whispered.

"Sweetie, it three am. Go back to bed." He told her. She shook her head.

"I can't." She said.

"Why?" Ralph asked.

"Because my water broke." Doris told him. Ralph's eyes widened.

"But you have four weeks left!" He cried.  
"Tell the damn baby that!" Doris snapped. She keeled over as a contraction coursed through her body.

"Oh god." Ralph jumped up, "Come sit." Doris whimpered.

"Get Monty." She said.

"I will." He kissed her forehead and ran outdoors, still in his boxers. He ran up the steps to Montgomery's house and began to ring the doorbell. "Come on, Monty!"

"Jeez. You're going to wake the dead." Montgomery said looking at him, "Nice boxers."

"Dorie's water broke." he said.

"What?" Montgomery stared at him.

"You need to watch Dom and Freddy. I need to take her to the hospital." Ralph said. Montgomery grabbed his shoes and slid them on.

"Okay. You take her. We'll be fine." he said going to the house.

6:34 am

Doris lay in her hospital bed staring at her mother. Naomi was on the phone with every family member telling them that her third grandchild was being born.

"Mom, hang up the phone." Doris said. Naomi continued to talk, "Oh god Ma, please, help me." She moaned loudly. Naomi's eyes widened and she hung up the phone and rant o her daughter's side.

"Oh, Doris!" Naomi cried, "What's wrong?" Doris smiled.

"I wanted you to get off the phone." She said. Naomi frowned deeply.

"Don't you ever do that again." She said, "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought something was wrong."

"I've been through this before. I know how to have a baby." Doris said.

"But every pregnancy and labour are different." Naomi pointed out. Doris shrugged looking out the window, "So tell me how set are you on the name what is it? California?"

"We're naming this baby Francisco." Doris said.

"Why on Earth are you going to do that to this child? Dominique is bad enough." Naomi told her. Doris frowned.

"Dominique is lovely." She said, "Ever heard of Chico and the Man? Chico's real name was Francisco."

"Is this another Freddie Prinze thing?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah." Doris said, "You know how much Ralph loves him. I don't mind the name. I think it's cute."

"He's going to get beaten up." Naomi muttered.

"You named me Doris and I didn't get beaten up." She smirked.  
"Oh don't start this again." Naomi patted her daughters hand, "I guess I can live with Francisco. It could be worse."

"You're right. I could name him Doris." Doris winked playfully. She liked teasing her mother.

9:03 am

Ralph was walking back and forth. He hated waiting. He hated labour. He wanted his son in his arms.

"I could write this in a bit." He told Doris.  
"Don't you dare." She chuckled.

"S.N.L. is looking for more stuff from me though." Ralph sat down on her bedside. "I'm thinking about doing it full time."

"S.N.L?" She asked.

"Yeah. They asked." Ralph said.

"Why you didn't say yes right away?" Doris chuckled, "SNL is a fantastic job, Ralph."

"I know, but I wanted tot alk to you about it first and I didn't want to bug you about it right now with the baby on the way."

"Oh shut up." She chuckled, "I want you to do this."

"Really?" Ralph smiled.

"God yes." Doris was about to kick him when a contraction decided to come. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. She hated this.

"Breath, Baby." Ralph took her hand. Doris groaned as the pain coursed through her. This baby had to get out now. Dr. White, Doris' obgyn, walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Doris?" he asked. She exhaled and relaxed.

"These contractions are killer." She murmured.

"It's probably getting close to pushing time." He said putting the gloves on, "Let me examine you and see how dilated you are." Doris nodded. Ralph frowned. He hated this part. He hated seeing another man touch his wife. Doris winced slightly as he examined her.

"We're anxious to have this baby." Ralph said.

"Well, it won't be long now." Dr. White said, "You're seven centimeters dilated."

"Seven. Good." Doris smiled, "Only three to go."

"Just hang in there." Dr. White said taking off his gloves. "If you need anything, just have me paged." Ralph nodded.

"Thank you." He said looking at his wife. She already looked so tired. Neither of them got much sleep the night before.

12:15 pm

Ralph stared at Doris. She was as pale as a ghost. She was groaning. Ralph got up.

"I think I'm going to get Dr. White." He said. Doris nodded. She had to push. There was so much pressure. She knew the only way to relieve the pressure was to push. Doris took in a deep breath. She could do this. Soon, Ralph and Dr. White walked in.

"I need to push." Doris moaned. "I need to push please."

"Oh god. Oh god." Ralph whispered. Dr. White lifted up the sheet.

"Okay, it's time. You're already crowning." He said.  
"Ralph." Doris whimpered. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You can do this. Dom and Freddy need a sibling." Ralph smiled.

"On the next contraction I want you to bear down, press you chin to your chest, and push okay?" Dr White asked.

"Mmmm'kay." Doris mumbled. She could feel the next contraction coming. Doris took in a deep breath and started to push.

"Good, Dories." Ralph whispered. Her hand squeezed his fingers tightly. He wasn't going to utter a word.

"Oh god." Doris moaned loudly.  
"You're doing good." Dr. White said. "Your son will be here soon." Doris wanted to say something but she couldn't as she pushed. Ralph rubbed her back. She exhaled.

"This….last baby." Doris panted. Ralph smiled and nodded.  
"I know." He said. She said that after Dominique and Freddy too.

"God." She mumbled as she began to push again.  
"That's it. Suction." Dr White said. "You're almost there. He's coming."

"GOOD!" Doris let out a smell yelp. She pushed harder, feeling the baby exit her body.

"He's here!!" Ralph gasped. Doris looked down and saw Dr. White cleaning off a screaming red head. "He's so beautiful. He looks like you Dories."

"He's here." Doris whispered. Joy swelled in her heart as the baby was placed on her chest.

2:00 pm

Ralph took Freddy's hand as he opened up the door to Doris' room. Dominique ran to her mother's bed.

"Oh!" Dominique squealed, "Franc is so cute." Freddy got on the bed and stared at the baby.

"He's tiny." He said.  
"You were this tiny too." Doris smiled. Ralph stood at the bedside watching his family. Three gorgeous kids and a wonderful wife. What more could a man need?


End file.
